Pixie Pandemonium
by hayya3
Summary: Every marauder starts somewhere.  So do narcissistic nutcases.  Few know that two in particular started together.  Oneshot, complete.


**Pixie Pandemonium **

Co-written by Hayya3 and P.E.E.V.S.Y

* * *

Andromeda Black glanced around nervously. She hat Grimmauld Place at night with a passion. She didn't know how Sirius, a 3-year-old, could stand living here. However, if he and Bella could sneak out of their dark bedrooms, down the creepy hallway lined with heads, past Aunt Wolburga's ugly portrait, and that nasty hat hanger and outside then she could too! At least, that's what the eight-year-old told herself. She sat upright in bed for what seemed like hours, waiting for the rest of the house to settle down for the night. She bit her lip as she finally heard Uncle Orion's noisy snores. Andromeda crept down the hallway, down the steps, and, finally, out the door. She let out a sigh of relief and then began to shiver.

"Bella? Siri? Where are you?" she called out nervously.

"Psst! Over here!" a soft voice called from across the street. Andromeda followed the voice over to a set of bushes, in which Bellatrix, Sirius, and Narcissa were squatting.

"It's about time," Bellatrix hissed, throwing her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"Sorry," Andromeda muttered, "Uncle Orion wouldn't go to sleep."

"It takes a long time for Daddy to sleep," Sirius agreed, nodding his head sincerely.

"Yeah. Now, I called you all here for a reason," Bellatrix continued.

"I never would have guessed," Andromeda grinned.

"Oh, be quiet Andi," Bella said good-naturedly, "Now, we're going to prank those muggles across the way."

"Bella, I'm too tired!" 6-year-old Narcissa whined.

"Come on, you guys!" Sirius said in frustration.

"I'm ready. Bella, you did steal Mum's wand, right?" Andromeda asked her older sister.

Bellatrix grinned wolfly, "Right here." She spun the piece of wood in the air, "Let's go." The four Black's silently crept across the yard towards their poor, unsuspecting muggle neighbors' yard. As they had planned earlier, Andi and Narcissa went around back, and Sirius and Bella went to the front door.

"Ready?" asked Bella, pulling out her mum's wand and the slip of paper that had her spells of choice written on it.

"Ready," said Sirius, with an evil grin on his face. "Okay. I'll let out the signal," Bella muttered several words from her little sheet, and an owl hoot came from the wand. Then, the two cousins crept forward. "Alohomora!" Bella whispered. The door swung open and Sirius and Bella entered the house.

"Oh! What's this?" Sirius suddenly exclaimed, holding up a piece of cord with an odd box with two metal pokers on the end of it.

"Shh! Put that down!" Bella ordered softly. Sirius dropped it, shrugged, and then climbed onto the counter like planned. He opened the window.

"Hurry!" Andi hissed as she and Narcissa struggled to hold up a large, wiggling box. Sirius reached down to help grab it, and started to topple out of the window. Bella grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Be careful!" she hissed as they hoisted the box inside.

Sirius grinned, "Oops. Open the box!" Bella grinned in reply and pulled out the wand. She dropped the box to the ground and joined Sirius on the counter.

"Cissy, Andi, move. Sirius, get outside," Bella ordered.

"But, I wanna watch," Sirius whined. "I'll tell you all about it later," Bella said, picking Sirius up and dropping him out of the open window. Andi caught him. Sirius pouted.

"Okay. On the count of three," Bella muttered to herself, "One…two…" The box burst open, and hundreds of angry pixies began to swarm. "Merlin's pants! Run!" Bella squealed as she threw herself out the window. The pixies followed. All over the neighborhood, lights came on as people woke up to the sound of Bella, Andi, and Cissy's screams of horror and Sirius's tiny bark-like laugh as the pixies continued to chase them around.

"Quick! Get in the house!" Bella yelled to the others.

They would have gotten back into the house with their parents never even knowing if the ministry of magic hadn't shown up. The Blacks had never been so horrified as they were when, the very next morning, the Daily Prophet arrived. The front cover read: Young Black Children Release Pixies in Muggle Town. Underneath the headline was a picture of a laughing Sirius, a glaring Bellatrix, a sleeping Narcissa, and a miserable looking Andromeda, a pixie still fluttering in the background.


End file.
